1000 No Kotoba
by sh0rtxd0rksta
Summary: Rin commits suicide...it's a failed attempt practically everyone hates her blah blah read it and review
1. Default Chapter

1000 No Kotoba  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing and nothing but the truth hahaha jk. I own nothing.  
  
Got the idea from the FFX-2 song 1000 No Kotoba which means 1000 Words in English =D.  
  
=======================  
  
She was running again; she didn't know where. As long as it took her away from that horrible place she called a home. As long as it took her away from her mother, father and older brother. How she hated them, she did not know. They never understood her, they never wanted to. So tonight she got fed up with their excuses and their lies of loving her and wanting her to have the best...It all happened that night...  
  
"YOU CLUMSY CHILD! PICK IT UP!" her mother yelled as Rin was picking up the spilled rice on the kitchen floor.  
  
"I ask you to do something as simple as bringing the rice to the table and look what you've done! You ruined our dinner!"  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry," Rin mumbled.  
  
"Shut up and help me pick up the rice," her mother said to her and bent down while smacking Rin in the head. Rin rubbed where her mother hit her and began picking up the rice again.  
  
"Honey, is the food done?" her father asked as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"No, dear, our stupid little daughter dropped the rice," she said.  
  
"I'm not stupid," Rin said underneath her breath.  
  
"Yes, you are now hurry up and make more rice," her mother said picking the last big stack of rice off of the floor.  
  
"You act like I can't hear you!" Rin said. "You act like I can't understand you! You act like I'm still 5!"  
  
"Rin, honey, if you were still 5 I wouldn't have asked you to bring the rice to the table," her mother said glaring at her.  
  
"Don't call me honey," Rin said angrily staring at her mother.  
  
"I can call you whatever I want you're my child and I own you," her mother spat.  
  
Rin didn't know how to respond to this.  
  
"I can call you a stupid clumsy fool, a bitch, a retard, a motherfucker--"  
  
"Now, dear, don't say those words in front of her..." Rin's father said looking at his wife alarmed.  
  
"Shut up! Stay out of it!" her mother said glancing at her husband. "I can call you anything I want you hear?"  
  
Rin couldn't take anymore so she picked up a huge kitchen knife from the counter.  
  
"Rin, put that down," her father said panicking.  
  
Rin glared at her father while her mother tried coming nearer.  
  
"I swear if you come any closer I'll kill you," Rin said tears now gently flowing down her pale face.  
  
"You don't mean it," her father said.  
  
"I told you to stay out of it!" her mother said and came closer still. "Put the fucking knife down, Rin and I swear I'll let your punishment not be so harsh,"  
  
Rin shook her head and stared down at the knife. Her reflection stared back at her. Her eyes red from crying her tearstained face staring back. Rin brought the knife to her left wrist and looked at her father.  
  
"Rin, don't!"  
  
And with one swift movement Rin cut herself. She stayed conscience only to see her father panicking, her mother down on the floor staring at her and her brother to shocked to do anything. Blackness enveloped her small frame and she began falling, falling into what seemed like a never-ending black hole.  
  
=======================  
  
Rin awoke from her dream a cold sweat all over her. She never knew she'd still remember that she always tried to forget about it. She looked at her left wrist...the one she attempted suicide on. She traced the scar by her index finger and flinched. It didn't hurt anymore...she flinched because of the memories it held. She hated herself for doing it...but she hated her mother more. She was the one who made her do it in the first place.  
  
Rin got out of bed and checked her table alarm clock. 7:15 AM. She yawned and got out of bed bumping her head on the bed atop her bed.  
  
"Ouch!" Rin moaned and rubbed her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hirai said grumpily looking down at Rin.  
  
"Nothing, go back to bed it's 7:15," Rin said and walked out of the room leaving Hirai. She walked down the steps and into her grandmother's living room. She sat down on top of a leather couch, not bothering to turn on the lights she just sat there in the dark.  
  
'Oh, god...school starts in 35 minutes...oh how I'm going to hate that...' Rin thought. Practically everyone made fun of her. She was just this little oddball in high school humming made up tunes and mostly skipping around everywhere. She couldn't help it...It was the way she was.  
  
Rin got up and walked back into her room. The lights were on and Hirai was standing next to the closet picking out what to wear.  
  
"Rin, what should I wear? This one?" Hirai said and pointed to a schoolgirl outfit. "Or this one?" she said and pointed to a mini skirt with a tank top that clearly would show way too much cleavage.  
  
"The second one," Rin said.  
  
Hirai made a face. "Ok," she said happily and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Rin picked out a navy blue dress cut above the knees. It didn't show too much but accented her slim figure. Since Hirai was in their bathroom Rin went into the other bathroom to take a shower.  
  
=======================  
  
kinda intense huh? well...i just thought it would make a nice chapter hahah I'll explain things later when I feel like it hahaha. and I know it's not long but trust me I'll make it long...well review please! 


	2. Anti Social

1000 No Kotoba  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing and nothing but the truth hahaha jk. I own nothing.  
  
The first chapter didn't have a name cause I didn't know what to call it. =P.  
  
Chapter 2 - Anti-Social  
  
=======================  
  
The bell rang signaling 4th period, 4th period math class. How she hated math class. She walked in the class and took her regular seat in the back next to the window. The class started filing in the regular people but with one new face. This person had long flowy white hair and he wore big baggy white jeans with a big baggy white shirt. `Someone looks like a ghost` Rin thought and giggled to herself. He looked in her direction and she noticed he had golden eyes that showed no emotion. Rin stared back at him and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Why don't you go sit over there by Rin?" Mr. Saechao said to the new student. "She's over there by the window with the navy blue dress," he said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin and walked over to his seat. `Oh crap...` Rin thought. `Mr. S made the new guy sit next to me...`  
  
=======================  
  
"Hey! Rin!" Hirai said and walked over to Rin who was at her locker.  
  
"Yes?" Rin said.  
  
"Have you seen the new guys?!" Hirai said blushing at the thought.  
  
"I've seen one of them...His names Sesshoumaru and he doesn't talk," Rin said.  
  
"Oh...so that's the older ones name...Hmm...Interesting. Anyway! I've seen the other one he's soo arrogant! You gotta meet him!" Hirai said and grabbed Rin's arm.  
  
"Uhm, I'd rather not," Rin said and broke the hold Hirai had on her arm.  
  
"Aww...But he's so cute! His names InuYasha!" Hirai said.  
  
"What about me?" InuYasha said and Hirai turned around to see a guy who looked like the exact replica of Sesshoumaru except different in ways.  
  
"Uhh, nothing! Nope!" Hirai said while InuYasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, InuYasha nice meeting you I gotta go now, I'm super hungry!" Rin said and skipped her way to the entrance of the school to get an off campus lunch. While skipping she bumped into him...HIM, HIM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE...  
  
"Owww...Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Rin said and looked up. It was HIM, Sesshoumaru. He stared her down. `Why's he staring at me?` Rin thought and got up to skip the rest of her way to McDonalds.  
  
=======================  
  
Rin let out a large burp and headed to gym her 5th period. She went into the locker room and heard every single girl gossiping about either Sesshoumaru or InuYasha. She changed and skipped out onto the gym were they where doing some sort of exercise.  
  
She sat down by the wall and looked at the people who came in from both locker rooms and there he was...AGAIN. He wiped his hair from his face and sat down to do the exercises. Rin stared at him for the longest time. It seemed that he was very anti-social because a group of girls came up to him and he just glared at them, which made them run away in fear. He looked at Rin again and she quickly turned her head.  
  
"Everyone in their spots!" the gym teacher called. "Today we'll be starting volleyball," she said again and gave out an example of how to smack the ball and some rules. They started a game, girls against boys. Once again no one passed the ball to Rin and when they did it was to smack her in the head.  
  
"Hit the ball, Rin!" Ms. Johnson called.  
  
"I'm trying but these damned idiots keep hitting me with it..." Rin mumbled underneath her breath. 20 minutes passed and the boys won. Everyone blamed Rin that the girls lost. Once again it was "her fault". They all went into the locker room and changed. Rin was the first out and she left not wanting to stay in gym any longer. 6th period was Performing Arts; she didn't like that class so she decided to skip through the halls and leave.  
  
She hummed a tune that she made up and skip-walked over to her locker. She grabbed her backpack and CD player and exited the school making her way towards her grandparent's house.  
  
=======================  
  
"Guess who's in our 6th period!" Hirai squealed as she entered their room.  
  
"Who?" Rin asked staring at the ceiling. She was on the top bunk.  
  
"Well, if you were there you would know," Hirai said climbing the ladder and poking Rin in the face.  
  
"Well I don't like Performing Arts," Rin said looking at Hirai.  
  
"Whatever. Oh and by the way Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku are coming over,"  
  
"Fine with me," Rin said and began to stare at the ceiling again.  
  
Ding Dong. The doorbell rang.  
  
"That's probably them!" Hirai said and went to answer the door. She returned a few minutes later with Kagome, InuYasha, Sango. Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at them observing and asked, "What's Mr. Anti- Social doing here?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Hirai asked and Rin nodded. Sesshoumaru glared at her and he sat down on the chair next to Rin's desk. "InuYasha what's your brother doing here?" Hirai asked in a whisper.  
  
"Mom told me to bring him along," InuYasha scowled.  
  
"Fun," Rin said and jumped down from the top bunk. "I'm gonna go to the backyard see ya later," she said and left.  
  
"You live with Rin 'the oddball'?" Miroku asked and Sango elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Yeah...she's not really an 'oddball'," Hirai said. "So what do you people want to do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru realized that he didn't want to stay in a room full of ingrates so he stood up and pushed them aside.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" InuYasha snarled at his brother. Sesshoumaru turned back only to glare at them and exited the room.  
  
"Rin is right...He is an anti-social," Kagome said.  
  
=======================  
  
Outside Rin was humming and picking flowers. She's 15 and she still picked flowers. She made a necklace of white colored flowers and put it aside. The back door closed and Rin turned around to see who it was. It was 'Mr. Anti- Social'. He walked over to her and sat down in the grass next to her. Rin looked at him and she continued to pick flowers and make them into necklaces, bracelets and rings.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her. `Why's she picking flowers?` he thought.  
  
"How come you don't talk?" Rin said in her sweet tone of voice. He looked at her, those golden emotionless eyes boring into her. She blinked losing her eye contact with him. She realized that he wouldn't answer this question so she took one of her necklace of flowers and plopped it onto his head. She giggled and picked up another lay and plopped it onto his head again.  
  
He stared at her. `What is she doing to me?` he thought. He shook his head making the lays fall to the ground.  
  
"Aww...why'd you have to go and do that for?" Rin said pretending to be hurt. Sesshoumaru smiled and stood up.  
  
`Oh my god...I made him smile...` Rin thought and stared at him. Then he said, "You coming?"  
  
Rin stood up and looked at him again. `Huh? He's actually talking...` she was obviously shocked. Sesshoumaru felt like laughing but knew he couldn't do that...it would change his icy demeanor. So instead he started walking back into the house Rin closely in tow.  
  
=======================  
  
"Hey, people! I'm back!" Rin said as she entered the room. Hirai was on the phone ordering pizza.  
  
"Wonderful," Miroku mumbled and Rin and Sango glared at him.  
  
"Miroku be nice," Sango said.  
  
"Why? She's so annoying," Miroku said glaring at Rin.  
  
"Yes, I know but still," Sango said.  
  
Rin looked from Sango to Miroku. She obviously wasn't wanted here so she left the room and went into the living room. She reminisced about what they said about her and she felt like crying. `I can't believe after all these years thinking I was used to people ridiculing me I'm crying over it` Rin thought and wiped her face. Sesshoumaru came into the living room and sat down on a chair across from her. Rin sniffed and suddenly she remembered something like this happening when she was little.  
  
"Rin, you're getting on my nerves, go read," her mother said to her.  
  
Rin pretended not to listen and began humming and dancing again.  
  
"Rin, you heard what mommy said go read," her brother said flipping through his video game walkthrough.  
  
Rin ignored them once again and twirled around in a circle and fell on the ground having a fit of uncontrollable giggling.  
  
"Rin, be quiet," her father said. Rin still giggled.  
  
"Be quiet damn it!" her mother said and threw her slipper at Rin which caused her to cry.  
  
Rin flinched not knowing why she still remembered that. It occurred when she was 3 or 5. She looked at her wrist again and it gave her shivers. The scar went from one side of her wrist to the other in an angle. The doctor said she would've died instantly. Somehow she was still alive.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her crying and somewhat shaking. He didn't know what to do. He never had the emotion to care. So he just left her alone.  
  
Ding Dong. The pizza was here. Hirai came out of the room money in hand. She opened the door, got the pizzas, handed the deliverer the money and put the pizzas on the table. There were two boxes. Rin could smell the alluring aroma.  
  
"Everyone! Pizza's here!" Hirai yelled and everyone came storming out of the bedroom. Hirai passed out paper plates and napkins and soon everyone was eating. All except Rin and Sesshoumaru. Somehow they were forgotten.  
  
"OH, Rin would you like some pizza?" Kagome asked her out of sheer politeness. Rin shook her head. "How about you, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He glared at her and glared at Sango and Miroku because they were talking about Rin again. Somehow he came to like Rin; maybe it was because she made him smile? Or the way she acted like a child? He didn't know.  
  
"Ok..." Kagome said and picked up a pizza slice and ate. Rin stared at the wall she was sitting behind it was blank and white and pale. It somehow reminded her of something...  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep. The sound of a machine woke her up from her sleep. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them. Slowly she opened her eyes again and found herself in a hospital room an IV fluid hooked up to her arm. She moved her arms and a sharp pain erupted in her left wrist and she remembered the night before.  
  
"Rin, you're okay," Her older brother, Shojiro, said relieved. Rin looked at him. What was he doing here?  
  
"Ah, she's awake," A person in a white coat said and came over to her. "You almost died young lady," she smiled.  
  
How could anyone possibly smile when they deliver that sort of news? Rin thought disgusted by the doctor.  
  
"You're very lucky you're brother called the ambulance," she said and patted Shojiro on the head.  
  
"Where's dad?" Rin said weakly.  
  
"I dunno, but mom's at home preparing for your trip," Shojiro said his head bent down.  
  
"My trip?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yeah...mom's sending you away to gram's," Shojiro said and noticed the hurt in her eyes. "But don't worry! I'll come visit you!" he said happily.  
  
"Promise?" Rin asked.  
  
"Promise," he said and patted her on the head.  
  
Rin came back from her memory and shook her head. No, there were no visits from her brother or the rest of her family. She began to think that they forgot about her. `Probably did,` she thought and buried her head in her arms.  
  
=======================  
  
Everyone was gone and Rin was left alone again. Hirai went with her friends and Sesshoumaru left shortly after. Rin sighed. She was on the top bunk staring at the ceiling again.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?" Rin asked herself. "Is that why no one likes me? Is that why I'm always a loner? Is that why nobody bothers to care? Is that why no one wants to understand? Is that why everyone hates me?" she bombarded herself with questions. She began to cry again tears silently flowing down her cheeks. She hated her life. She secretly wished that when she cut herself she'd died. But instead she had to live with her grandparent's who were practically never there and Hirai. Hirai...the only person that sort of understood her but never really wanted to. Always interested in other things. She sniffed and turned over in the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered Rin's house. He didn't know why he was back...Hell he didn't even know why he cared about Rin. These people don't lock their doors...Sesshoumaru noted and silently walked up the stairs. He entered the room Rin was in and looked at her. She sniffed again and turned over noticing Sesshoumaru in the doorway. She smiled to herself. `I'm not alone anymore,` she thought and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled at her and came closer. Soon he was standing next to the ladder he climbed it and sat down next to Rin's head.  
  
She looked at him wondered what went through his head. She sniffed again and didn't bother to wipe the tears that left her eyes. Sesshoumaru picked her up and set her down on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and fresh new tears erupted from her eyes.  
  
`Why am I doing this?` Sesshoumaru asked himself.  
  
`Why am I crying?` Rin asked herself. `It's because no one has ever done that to you in your whole life...No one ever comforted you in the way he is,` her inner voice told her.  
  
=======================  
  
well that's it for chapter 2...hehe...iono what's wrong with my mind I guess I just wanted to write something like that. well review please! see yaaaa laterz! 


End file.
